It has been conventional here heretofore to provide pharmaceutical products with printed indicia in two different forms. In the first form, the printed indicia is on a separate leaflet which is introduced into a paper container which also includes the container having a pharmaceutical product therein. It also has has been proposed heretofore to provide printed indicia in the form of a leaflet which is trapped beneath the portion of the container label which lacks adhesive so that the leaflet may be withdrawn from under the label. Each of those types has disadvantages. As the trend toward containers becomes smaller, there is a limit to the size of a leaflet which can be introduced underneath the main label attached to the container. Further, there is a trend toward eliminating any paper box into which a bottle or container is introduced. Hence, there is a real problem associated with supplying the necessary information to a doctor or hospital, pharmacist, and to the patient with respect to a variety of information including the product name, product quantity, product weight, product expiration date, side effects with respect to the pharmaceutical product, recommended dosage, etc. The present invention is a solution to those problems.